


Arachnophobia

by sonofapollo



Series: in the land of gods and monsters [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, Teen Wolf (TV), The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Demigods, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Except the Hale family, Gen, M/M, Pack reactions, Spiders, Stiles is the son of Athena, and ofc all the evil guys and stuff y'know, demigod stiles, established relationships - Freeform, more like an insert, this isn't much of a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonofapollo/pseuds/sonofapollo
Summary: Stiles has a deadly fear of spiders and nobody knows why. Until they're attacked by the mother of all spiders.





	Arachnophobia

**Author's Note:**

> this is what happens when im still awake at 3am
> 
> ps: this is un-beta'd and written on mobile, so there are mistakes around in there. i hope you guys enjoy tho!

"Okay; your biggest fear. Stiles, you first."

Everyone in the pack turned to look at Stiles, who sat on the couch of Derek's loft beside Derek himself. It was "pack bonding night" (as he liked to call it) and tonight they were watching a movie. As soon as the movie finished they started asking each other questions to get to know each other better. It's kind of surprising how little they know of each other, but it kind of makes sense since they spend all their time hunting down monsters and shit.

Stiles had his knees tucked under his chin and his arms wrapped around his legs. He chewed on his bottom lip, as if thinking of an answer, even though he would rather like to give an immediate response.

"Spiders," he finally says. Everyone looks at him a little bit shocked. The first one to laugh is Jackson. "Are you fucking serious? Spiders?" He keeps laughing, and soon, the others join in, too. Stiles shrugged, not really bothered that they're laughing at him and his fear. Instead, a small smile tugs at the edge of his lips. Derek notices this and raises an eyebrow, but shrugs it off.

"I thought you were afraid of drowning," Scott commented. "Well, that _is_ one of my fears, but it's really spiders." Scott rolled his eyes at his best friend and shook his head. "But why spiders?" Kira asks, raising an eyebrow at him. Stiles only shrugs and replies, "They're just, I don't know, creepy. They're downright evil." The answer seems to raise more questions within the group, but no one decides to question it further. Not even Lydia, who's aching to interrogate him further. They move onto the next person, Isaac, who's sitting on a cushion on the floor beside the couch.

The rest of the night continues normally, joking and laughing around with each other and of each other, and Stiles feels a sense of comfort from it all. Not dealing with monsters and staying up the entire night, researching for more answers towards what they're dealing with next, is just what Stiles needed before heading off to New York for the summer. He doesn't want to leave, to probably face even more monsters there, but he has to. He's already gotten a message from Chiron that things are beginning to stir up again in the Camp and they need as much backup as possible. Stiles, of course, was more than willing to help. Plus, maybe someone from the Hypnos Cabin will be able to have something to help him sleep at night. And maybe someone from the Aphrodite Cabin can give him some relationship advice, so he could become closer to Derek.

Once four in the morning rolls around, everyone seems to agree that it's time to go to sleep. They stay in the living room, and fall asleep on the floor or on the couch eventually. Stiles falls asleep on the couch, curled up against Derek. He sleeps peacefully, head resting on his chest, the sound of his heartbeat becoming a soothing sound to him. It assured him that Derek was there and alive.

But his peaceful sleep was soon disturbed, though, by the images of spiders crawling all over his body in his dreams. The spiders covered him from head-to-toe. He was in a frozen state, only blinking and unable to move. The spiders bit at his skin as he tried to scream out but his mouth seemed to sewed shut.

A shake of his shoulder got him moving again, and soon he shot up from the couch, covered in cold sweat, and breathing heavily. The sun was beginning to rise in the horizon, it's rays already protruding through the large window in the loft. Derek stared at him with furrowed eyebrows and worried eyes. "Are you okay?" He asks, placing his hand on Stiles shoulder. Stiles looks at him, and swallows hard, nodding. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Just—Just a nightmare, I'm fine," he stutters out, his heart beating against his chest strongly and rapidly. A frown forms on Derek's lips and he brings Stiles closer, wrapping his arms tightly around him. Stilles lets out a shuddery breath and rests his head against Derek's chest, drawing his blanket closer.

Stiles's nightmares were nothing new, but after the nogitsune incident, it became harder to distinguish between the prophesying nightmares, and the nightmares caused from being possessed by the fox spirit. So, he didn't know whether that dream with the spiders had something to do with the future or if it was just something the nogitsune part of his mind had decided to taunt him with to scar him further.

Stiles shook his head and decided not to think about it any further. He closed his eyes and focused on Derek's heartbeat, trying to let it lull him to sleep. He was starting to fall asleep, when Lydia's shrill scream woke him, and everyone else, up.

"Lydia, what the fuck!"

Everyone shot up from their sleeping positions and got into attack mode (as Stiles liked to call it). Even Derek seemed ready to strike at something. Stiles put a hand over his chest, as if to ease his rapidly beating heart. Lydia sat on the floor, where she had been sleeping in a pile of blankets, breathing heavily with wide eyes. "Spiders," she whispered.

Scott let out an exasperated sigh. "Spiders? Did you see a spider and get scared?" Lydia sent Scott a glare. "No. I meant, spiders. Something—something big is going to attack and it's going to be ugly." Stiles's eyes went wide at hearing her words. Spiders. Big. _Arachne_. Stiles's heart stopped for a moment, as he though, _Oh shit_.

"Why would something related to spiders attack us?" asked Kira. _Not us, but me_ , Stiles wanted to say, but the pack didn't know about his other life yet. "I don't know. It's just what I saw," Lydia replied. The rest of the pack remained quiet, thinking, and the longer they thought about the situation the more anxious Stiles grew. He knew what was going on and he knew what was going to happen if they don't get moving soon.

"You have something on your shoulder, Isaac."

Isaac turned his head to his shoulder, finding a thin, black spider there. He cringed and quickly brushed it away. He looked back up and stared at the window. "Uh, guys..." He slowly pointed up at the window and everyone turned their heads to look. Stiles's eyes grew wide and he felt all those late night snacks rising up to his throat. Spiders, of all different sizes and species, no doubt, were crawling up on the window.

"Holy sh—"

"Okay, we're leaving!" Stiles exclaimed, dashing off to the door. Everyone followed behind, seemingly creeped out.

Stiles quickly opened the door, and hurried down the stairs and out of the loft. He took in deep breaths to calm himself down. His half-sister, Annabeth, had to overcome her fear of spiders and their attacks, but Stiles was not ready for that just yet. After all the shit he's been through, he did not want to deal with this now.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Liam, looking around to see if there were more spiders around. "I don't know, but that definitely confirms Lydia's vision," said Scott. "We just can't get a fucking break, can we?" Jackson sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his hair. While everyone else freaked out, Stiles was trying not to freak out and have a heart attack right then and there. Derek seemed to notice this and places a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, concern lacing his voice. Stiles nodded weakly. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Derek opened his mouth to say something, but the sound of laughter cut him off.

"What the fuck was that?"

Stiles knew exactly what the fuck that was.

"Oh shit," he muttered under his breath. He knew it was her. It had to be her. Why did it have to be her?

The laughter grew by a tenfold, making the werewolves clasp their hands over their ears. To them, the laughter sounded like screeching, like sharp nails against a chalk board. The cackling made the hairs at the back of Stiles's neck rise. Gods, please let me live this once, he quietly pleaded in his mind.

"So the son of Athena finds recluse amongst the supernaturals, hm?" Arachne's voice was loud and booming, as she came into view on the street in front of the pack. "But your stench is so pungent as a son of that wretched goddess, that you could never hide away from me." She cackled loudly, making the ground and the buildings around them rumble, and directed her view towards Stiles.

"What the fuck is that?" asked Jackson. Everyone stared at the woman who's lower half was the body of a spider, and her spider minions following close around her.

"Oh, your little friends don't even know? Oh, what a pity." She laughed again. Stiles clenched his fists at his sides. "I didn't know you were this much of a liar. You're worse than your disgusting sister!" She bellowed, making Stiles quickly reach into his pocket, to dig out his sword. "She fooled me! She threw me back into Tartarus! Now, I will take my revenge on her and your mother, with _you_."

Before he knew it, the mounds of spiders bounded towards them at unnatural speed. "I don't have time to explain!" Stiles shouted. "But you have to help me attack those things!" He dug out his Jeep's key, and pressed a button at the back of it, turning it into a large, Celestial Bronze sword.

The spiders attacked them, but the werewolves were quick to fight them off. Kira and Malia were fighting them off, as well. Allison and Lydia ran down an alley and came back with wooden planks, and joined in on the fight. Stiles thought the sight was comical, but he didn't have time to laugh at it as the mother of all spiders charged at him.

Stiles swallowed back the bile that rose up his throat and swung his sword at the spiders, turning them into dust. Arachne screamed, almost making their ears bleed, as she came at Stiles. "You wretched little—!" She swiped a clawed hand at his face, but Stiles was quick enough to dodge it and swung his sword, delivering a swift cut to her arm. She screamed again, angrier and more vicious. The amount of increased and it seemed that the pack couldn't hold them off for long.

"You thought you could hide, didn't you? Amongst monsters and beasts, but you're one of the very few demigods here," she said, swinging at him again, and left a cut on his arm with her claws. Stiles groaned in pain, but ignored it. "You're the only child of Athena here, you could have never escaped me or your fears. Not even the disgusting smell of the fox spirit could deviate you away from me." She grabbed his arm but Stiles quickly cut off her hand, turning it into a pile of dust. She let out a shrilled scream.

"You're just like all the children of Athena! Liars, schemers! You put everyone around you in danger!" Stiles quickly looked to his side and saw his friends quickly being eaten away by the spiders, and getting tied up in their thread. Many of them had nasty bites over them. Stiles gasped and clenched his jaw. "Leave my friends out of this!" He yelled at the goddess, to which she only cackled loudly. "You put them in this place! You are at fault for this!"

"My godly heritage is not my fault! None of this is my fault!" She cackled again, and attacked. This time, though, Stiles delivered a final blow that he knew would end her. He quickly dover underneath her, despite being epically grossed out by the spider half of her body, and swung his sword, slashing through her, and cutting her in half. "You vermin!" She screeched in pain as Stiles kept passing the sword through her. Spiders crawled up his legs and arms trying to stop him from hurting their mistress, but they soon turned to dust as Arachne's upper half fell to the ground.

Golden ichor covered Stiles and his sword, but it quickly vanished along with the spiders and Arachne's two halves as well. They all turned to dust that was collected by the wind, and Stiles knew that they'd be resting in Tartarus again.

Stiles breathed heavily and wiped his sweaty brow. He realized that the poison was still his system. "Oh great," he muttered, feeling himself growing faint. He collapsed on his side, and all he saw was black.

—

Waking up with a raging headache, Stiles slowly sat up in an unknown bed and groaned.

"He's awake," he heard someone say. His vision blurred for a moment, but soon came into focus. He blinked a few times and found Derek and Lydia at his bedside, and the rest of the pack surrounding the bed. He looked at them for a moment and chuckled nervously. "Uh, hi, guys."

"I thought you had already told them."

Stiles looked to his other side and saw his dad standing there, eyebrows pinched together and arms crossed. His eyes grew wide. "D-Dad! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work or?"

Noah shook his head. "It's my day off, remember? And your boyfriend called me in a bit of a panic." Stiles blushed and glanced at Derek before looking back at his father. "When I came here, I found you fainted. Your friends explained the situation to me, and I had to go get the ambrosia and nectar to make the poison get out of your system." He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Stiles pursed his lips and swallowed hard. "I'm sorry, dad..." Noah shook his head. "No, you don't have to apologize to me. You can't help attracting these monsters to you. I don't put the blame on anyone, though. Not even your mother." Stiles nodded slowly, and looked back at the back.

"So, you're a demigod?" Lydia asked quietly to which Stiles nodded slowly in reply. "Your dad told us about it," Scott spoke up. Stiles looked up at him and saw the hurt that covered his face. Stiles knew it was because he probably thought that he didn't trust him, but it wasn't that. He was just trying to protect him. "I'll leave you guys a moment alone. I know that there is a lot to talk about," his dad said, placing a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it slightly, before walking away.

Stiles sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. He took notice of the bandage on his arm and that he was currently shirtless. He didn't care, though. It wasn't worth it. "So, uh, yeah...I'm a demigod. I'm the son of Athena, and that's the cause for my fear of spiders. Did dad explain the whole Arachne and Athena story to you?" The pack nodded slowly. "Okay, then...Well, that's that."

"Are there more demigods like you?" Kira asked. Stiles nodded and said, "Yeah. A bunch of them. From Roman, Greek, and Norse mythology. But that's a whole other story. The thing is, that yes, there are more demigods like me. And more children of Athena."

"So you have siblings?" Allison asked. "Yep. From mother's side, at least."

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Scott looked at him in the eyes, and Stiles knew that he would ask that question. "Because I didn't want to get you guys in danger," he sighed. Jackson snorted and Stiles rolled his eyes. "More in danger than you're already in. The monsters that attack us are just as bad and maybe worse than the ones we've faced here in Beacon Hills. They're vicious, powerful, and gross. And I can't really tell you guys about us. No one else can know about demigods or the existence of the Olympian gods and all that."

"Well, your secret is safe with us," Lydia said with a small smile. "Thanks." Stiles smiled slightly.

"But you were pretty cool out there, Stiles," Theo commented. "Nah, I'm not that good..."

"Not that good? You were amazing fighting off that thing," Allison chuckled. "No way," Stiles muttered, shaking his head, and fighting off a smile that wanted to show.

The rest of the day was spent with Stiles telling them more about the demigods, the camps, and anything else mythology related.

Despite the way they found out his little secret, Stiles was relieved that they finally found out. Maybe now Stiles can show off his skills whenever they encounter a new monster or supernatural creep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys enjoyed this!


End file.
